one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 7563-Coversheet_abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00223499 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 7563-Coversheet_abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00223499 Caribbean Continuing Education Institute on Managing Cardiovascular Disease in the Elderly (NCCDPHP-400.2.1) Name of the Organization: Primary Contact Person: Mailing Address: Contact Numbers: Dates: Location: Project Topic Area: Total Conference Cost/ Total Requested Duke University School of Nursing Dorothy L. Powell, RN, EdD, FAAN Office of Global and Community Health Initiatives School of Nursing Duke University 307 Trent Drive; DUMC 3322 Durham, NC 27710 (O) 919-684-9302; (Fax) 919-684-8352 dorothy.powell@duke.edu October 1-5, 2007 October, 2008 (exact dates TBD) October, 2009 (exact dates TBD) Year 01; Ocho Rios, Jamaica Year 02 (in Caribbean; exact location TBD) Year 03 (in Caribbean; exact location TBD) NCCDPHP 400.2.1 Cardiovascular Year 01 $244,286 / $97,971 Year 02 $251,656 / $100,918 Year 03 $259,205 / $103,945 Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 5791-Mandatory_CDC_Narrative.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00223499